Beach Party
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Red, Yellow, Sabrina, Erika, Misty, and Jasmine enjoy a nice relaxing visit to Cerulean but Red gets the surprise of his life when Yellow and the other girls throw a beach party. Part of a Pokemon One Shot set of stories written by DarkChild316 and myself.


**Cerulean Beach Party **

**Written by D.J. Scales and DarkChild316**

Red was in the Cerulean City Pokémon Center with his girlfriend's Yellow and Erika after He had just defeated Misty in a highly competitive training battle in preparation for a defense of his title as Champion. The three of them were with Sabrina and Jasmine currently discussing the fantastic battle.

"That was one hell of a battle Red. You really were in a dogfight with Misty back there." Erika said to her boyfriend.

"I'll say, after a battle like that you definitely deserve that title of Champion you have. And now after seeing how well you handled Misty I don't think you may ever lose again." Yellow said

"I wouldn't go that far, there's always somebody out there who's a little bit bigger and a little bit badder than you. Underestimating your opponent is the quickest way to be humiliated." Sabrina warned.

"Sabrina's got a point you know. The last thing you can afford to have happen is for you to get overconfident Red." Jasmine said.

"Don't worry about me Jazz, I may be a lot of things but one thing I'm NOT is overconfident. Now if you ladies don't mind I think I'm gonna go get a workout in and do some training." Red said as he headed off just before Misty arrived at the Pokémon center.

"Hey Misty, what are you doing here?" Erika asked her best friend

"Oh hey Erika, I'm just here to heal my Pokémon," Misty said as she let the Chansey take her Pokémon to heal. "They could sure use the rest after some hard battling today. By the way, where's Red going?"

"He's going to do some training," Erika said before she asked the question she had meant to ask for some time. "So when do you plan to tell Red you like him?" Erika said with a teasing smirk at Misty flustered reaction.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked blushing slightly.

"Come on, don't deny it Misty, I can see it written on your face. You like him don't you." Jasmine said.

"She's right Misty, you can't hide you're true feelings from us." Sabrina said and Misty was silent for a moment before she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, alright I admit it, I actually do like him. I think he's a handsome, strong and attractive guy. And I also like that he was really the first person to see me as something other than a Gym Leader." Misty confessed with her face as red as a tomato

"We know, he's such a cool guy. And he's very unselfish and always considerate of his friends and his Pokémon." Erika smiled.

"Yes, and not only that, Red has an uncanny ability to see the good in someone else, even when that person could not see it in themselves." the former Team Rocket admin said.

"But I think the best thing about Red is that he'll literally put his own body and safety on the line to protect those that he cares for. That's what drew me to him in the first place." Yellow said.

"I agree with that, what about you Misty…..Misty?" Jasmine said as she looked over to see the Celadon Gym Leader was preoccupied with something she was hearing.

"Shh, I just heard something come on." Misty said as she gestured for the other girls to follow her. They soon arrived at the training center and they could see Red wearing nothing but red and black shorts and sweat was trickling down his rock hard chest and abs as he was training his ass off.

"Jesus Christ he is hot. I don't think I've ever seen anything this hot in my life." Misty whispered quietly as the sight of Red working his ass off made the girls minds go into sexual overdrive.

"Yeah no kidding Misty, just watching this is starting to get me hot." Erika whispered quietly as her eyes glazed over at the arousing site in front of her.

"Oh yeah, how hot are you talking exactly?" Yellow asked as she licked her lips at seeing Red like this and it was taking all of her mental restraint not to burst into the room and ponce on him.

"I'd say hot enough to take off my clothes and get on all fours and beg him to screw my brains out like a Leafeon in heat." Erika said hazily.

"I second that notion, only in my case it would be an Espeon." Sabrina said as she was about two seconds from taking those words to heart.

"Alright guys calm down, we can't just screw him here, we'll get caught and it'll all turn into one giant clusterfuck." Jasmine said being the voice of reason that brought everyone back to reality.

"You've got a point Jasmine, that being said if we're going to do this, we need to think of something to do. And I think I may have just the idea." Misty said as she whispered something to the others and they smiled at her plan.

"That's a great idea Misty." Erika said

"Thanks, now come on let's get back to my beach house out at Cerulean Cape and get everything ready." Misty said and they all nodded before they went to set up for a night that Red wouldn't forget.

~An hour later at about 6:00 PM~

Red was making his way to the Cerulean Cape Beach after he got a note from his girlfriend's/lovers Misty, Yellow and Erika about wanting to meet them as well as Sabrina and Jasmine at Misty's beach house.

He was currently done with his daily training routine for the day and he had left his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center to get them healed and rested up. He was also looking to forward to having some fun with his beautiful lovers.

"I wonder what they wanted to see me for, whatever it is it must me something special knowing them." Red said to himself as he continued walking to the beach wearing just a black t-shirt and red and black swimming trunks. He arrived at the beach house but he couldn't see the girls anywhere.

He continued walking along the beach and he soon began to notice the smell of grilled meat and he followed the scent and soon found himself at the back of the beach house where the girls were grilling and chatting with each other and Red's eyes widened at what they were wearing and only two words came to mind.

"Holy shit." Red said as he saw the girls enticing bikinis and they looked up to smile seductively at him.

Erika's was a green two-piece with red floral patterns and decorated with a red flower on the left breast. The top hugged her ample 80cm (C cup) breasts and her matching bikini skirt side tie hugged her gorgeous slender hips and ass.

Yellow's was a black one piece with yellow stars that hugged her slender figure and the front of the swimsuit had a V-cut that ran down to her toned stomach and showed off the inner half of her perky breasts that matched Erika's in size.

Sabrina wore a purple string bikini patterned with silver colored crossbones. The top was barely able to contain her perky, firm and large 85cm (D cup) breasts and her bottom showed off her curvy hips and highlighted her long, slender yet toned legs.

Jasmine wore a sexy, yet conservative two piece bikini. The top was an orange swimming camisole with golden sun patterns that came down to her hips and highlighted her ample breasts that were equal in size to Yellow and Erika. And her bottom was a normal orange swim brief than hugged her slender hips.

But Misty's swimsuit may have been the most provocative of all. She wore a skimpy blue bandeau bikini top with red fish designs that somehow managed to contain her large 86cm (D cup) breasts. And her similarly patterned bottom was a pair of swim shorts that tightly hugged her curvy hips and her deliciously plump ass.

Red was almost at a loss for words as he saw five of the most beautiful girls he knew in nothing but bikinis and the girls giggled at his amazed reaction as Misty seductively sauntered over to Red with a sexy sway in her hips and Red's eyes followed their every move.

"How do we look Red-kun?" Misty asked as she stood in front of Red in a sexy pose with one arm behind her head and the other on her hips while flirtatiously winking at him and Red was so wowed by the lovely sight that he felt like he couldn't breathe. These girls truly were so hot, that they took his breath away.

"Oh Red-kun, we're still waiting for a response. What's the matter, cat got your tongue." Sabrina purred while swaying her ample bust at him and Red covered his nose to prevent a nosebleed making the girls smirk as to how Red was falling right into their hands.

"You ladies…look gorgeous." Red stammered and the girls all smiled at Red's answer as Yellow got up and walked over to Red.

"Glad to hear it Red-kun. Now then, what do you say we have ourselves a nice little grilled barbeque meal before we move on to something more…..entertaining." Yellow said suggestively making Red blush slightly.

"Sounds good to me. By the way, is that barbeque ribs I smell?" Red asked his companions.

"Honey barbeque ribs, grilled chicken and grilled steak to be exact Red-kun. Come on, we'll show you to the grill.

Outside of the beach house after a few minutes Red and the girls had the barbeque already working as they were currently putting the finishing touches on the chicken and were about halfway done with the ribs and steak. Meanwhile Yellow and Misty went off to take care of something else.

Red was currently at the grill helping with the cooking while having his shirt off due to the heat of the grill and as he was cooking Erika, Sabrina, and Jasmine were checking out his toned, shirtless body completely unnoticed by Red and they would blush occasionally at how hot he looked before quickly looking away.

Eventually the girls all noticed they were all ogling Red's sexy body at the same time and when they locked eyes and realized what they were doing, they all broke out into a fit of giggles which caught the attention of Red.

"What's so funny ladies?" Red curiously asked, completely oblivious that they had been staring at him and they just continued giggling.

"Oh it's nothing Red-kun, let's just say that we see something really nice." Jasmine said.

"Oh really and what might that be." Red asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Red-kun." Erika said.

'Oh he'll find out all right, in MORE ways than one.' Sabrina thought to herself with a naughty suggestive smirk. Soon all the food was done and it was time to sit down and eat. The six trainers all sat in the living room of Misty's beach house eating and chatting about the delicious food.

"Oh wow this is so good, you guys did an awesome job with the cooking." Yellow said.

"I'll say, it's almost like this was cooked by a professional chef." Misty said.

"Well we can't take all the credit. I mean Red-kun did most of the heavy-duty grilling. We mostly did the seasoning and the flavoring of the meat." Jasmine pointed out.

"Well, all I can say is that Red-kun did one hell of a job. Especially with these ribs." Misty said.

"Gee thanks, I guess my ribs are pretty good after all." Red modestly said.

"Pretty good, these things are awesome Red-kun." Sabrina appreciatively said making Red chuckle.

"Glad you like it." Red said as he reached for a piece of steak before Erika stopped him.

"Allow me." Erika said as she used a pair of chopsticks to pick up the piece of steak and she held it up for Red who opened his mouth to let her feed him. Soon all of the girls were playfully feeding Red and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Well that was a good meal." Red said as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

"It sure was Red, but now I think it's time for a little desert." Misty said.

"Alright then, so what are we having?" Red asked and the girls giggled before Yellow straddled Red.

"That would be you." Yellow said as she kissed Red and Red grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Yellow opened her lips and her tongue licked Red's lips and he immediately opened his mouth and greeted it with his own tongue.

Both lover's tongues rubbed against one another and Yellow and Red moaned into the kiss as Yellow rubbed her hands on Red's toned muscular chest and all of a sudden the other girls were surrounding him and running their hands across his chest while kissing all sides of his face.

"I hope you're ready Red-kun, because now we're about to have some real fun." Misty seductively whispered in Red's ear.

"I can handle anything you girls throw at me." Red answered and the girls giggled at his bold statement.

"Well in that case…" Sabrina said before she removed her revealing bikini and the others followed suit. Red deeply blushed at the curvy women surrounding him before they quickly helped him out of his boxers so the real fun could start.

The next moment had Red lay on the floor of the living room with his lovers laying in front of his cock before they gestured to Yellow who crawled over Red with her ass hovering over his head and her folds directly in front of his face. The girls all looked at Red's member and licked their lips in lustful hunger.

They all started to slowly lick his hilt while Red found Yellow's warmth right over him and he spread her folds apart. Yellow's luscious brown eyes looked back as Red's tongue began to lick her clit and despite how much it aroused her, she focused on licking his erection.

Yellow's tongue stirred around the tip of Red's length and she watched as Misty and Erika's tongues smoothly rubbed against the front of it. Simultaneously, Sabrina and Jasmine's tongues teasingly brushed on the side of it and Red moaned pleasurably from how warm their mouths felt on his cock.

He rubbed his tongue on Yellow's lower crevices and she moaned before she nodded to the others and they pulled their faces away from Red's erection and cupped their ample breasts.

They brought their mounds to Red's length and smothered their mounds on it together. Red groaned as his lovers squeezed their breasts on his erection and they all smiled at his reaction.

Red laid still as his lovers massaged his hardness with their ample mounds and he moaned in total pleasure. The five women squeezed their breasts together on his cock and Yellow quickly placed her mouth on his erection before her friends would beat her to the punch; or penis in this case.

Red licked his way into Yellow's warmth and wagged his tongue inside of her walls and her brown eyes glistened with lust at the pleasure his actions brought her. Sabrina deviously smirked as she rubbed her mounds on Red's length and licked whatever wasn't submerged in the heavenly valley of flesh smothering his cock.

Red's tongue ventured into Yellow's warmth and swayed inside of her walls. He licked into her wetness and she let out muffled moans as she stroked Red's member. Jasmine slowly licked his length as he started to thrust his length in the orbs of flesh and into Yellow's mouth and the girls all moaned as his thrusts caused their breasts to slowly bounce against one another.

Yellow pumped her mouth down on his powerful manhood and she sucked it off as it jetted up into her warm mouth. All five sets of breasts bounced on Red's cock as he sent it flying upright into the mounds and he smoothly brushed his tongue on Yellow's tasty inner walls and savored the taste of her rising arousal.

Yellow squished her breasts against Misty, Erika, Sabrina, and Jasmine's heaving mounds and Red's tongue temporarily left Yellow's entrance to lick the blonde's clit a single time. Yellow's eyes closed in bliss as Red tasted her pussy and rubbed her folds with his fingers. He moaned as his lovers smothered their mounds on his hardness and their perky orbs bounced on his shaft.

Red suddenly groaned as his cock imploded inside of Yellow's mouth and she succumbed to her limits by releasing her fluids. Yellow moaned as Red's semen overflowed in her mouth and she did her absolute best to swallow most of it. Some of Red's cum poured from Yellow's mouth down his erection and this gave the other ladies the chance to taste his semen.

Red energetically licked Yellow's fluids as they drained out of her pussy and his tongue licked her release clean. Misty, Erika, Sabrina and Jasmine moaned in pleasure as they licked up Red's semen and they looked to Yellow, who, to savor the taste of his delicious cum longer, kept her mouth planted on his cock for some time.

Once she was done, all of them pulled away from the length and got off Red. They all sat in front of him and he looked to see both Erika and Sabrina give Misty a pat on the back. He laid still as Misty straddled him and placed her hands on his chest.

Red smiled as he placed his hands on her small waist and she smiled back at him lovingly while sinking her warmth down his rod, snapping her hymen apart the moment he was inside her. Misty moaned as Red gripped her waist and started a powerful wave of thrusts into her warmth that rumbled her insides.

Misty whimpered in pure ecstasy as Red sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core and she began rolling her hips to grind his cock. Red reached up and palmed Misty's heaving breasts and began to gently caress them and fondle them.

Misty blushed heavily as she worked her hips in perfect fuse with Red's powerful thrusts as Red send his cock rocketing into her pussy and her deliciously plump ass smacked against his crotch with each thrust. Red then sat up and planted his lips on Misty's tits and began to taste the delicious mounds of flesh.

Misty moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her raven-haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head to hold him close as Red twirled his tongue onto the desirable orbs of flesh as he continued to send his cock crashing into her inner walls and the redhead just rode it.

Red gripped Misty's plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood. The sound of Misty's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire beach house as Red pumped his cock into her wetness and Misty continued pitting her hips against his.

Misty's weak spot was repeatedly crashed into again and again by Red's length as her hot, slick walls were rubbed by his throbbing member. Waves of pleasure spread throughout Misty's body as Red sharply sent his member thundering into Misty's womanhood and Red held onto Misty's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

Red's cock surged into Misty's pussy as she was unrelentingly pounded into by Red's raging cock and Misty stopped working her hips and just rode his length while holding onto his shoulders for greater balance. Red lustfully growled at the sight of the attractive redhead riding his length.

Red's member ponded into Misty's moist inner walls until she pressed her lips onto his and both lover's moaned as Misty's walls clamped down onto Red's cock and squeezed it allowing a strong amount of semen to come bursting out filling up the beautiful redheaded gym leader's womb to the brim with his essence.

Misty collapsed backwards onto the bed and took Red with her. Red fell on top of Misty and the two lovers kept their lips sealed on one another's before Red pulled his cum-soaked member out of her. Misty wrapped her arms around Red and gazed deeply into his eyes as she nuzzled him and he returned the loving gesture.

Red gave Misty one last lingering kiss before looking over to Jasmine. The next thing she knew, Red was on top of her as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together. He held them together while he planted his lips on her tits and suckled them.

Jasmine blushed wildly at this and whimpered while her nails dug into the carpet tightly and Red sank his fingers into the soft orbs. Red groped Jasmine's mounds and rubbed them together while she uttered tiny whimpers at having her sensitive tits played with.

She reached up and cupped Red's face to stroke his cheek gently. He continued to suckle her tits as they grew hard as he began licking them and pressed her breasts together as he started rubbing his length against her womanhood. She spread her legs apart and watched as Red slowly entered her pussy.

Jasmine's barrier was split apart the moment he was inside of her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly and gritted her teeth in pain at the loss of her innocence. After giving her a while to adjust, Red began a brand-new series of thrusts into her warmth and she responded by bucking her hips.

Jasmine tightly held onto Red as he banged his hardness into her walls and she bucked her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts. The brunette woman's ample breasts bounced beneath Red's chest as her body rocked back and forth from his relentless pummels into her walls and she grinded him in return by bucking her hips.

Her breasts bobbed back and forward from the powerful impacts that Red's thrusts gave her. The raven-haired Fighter's hilt rumbled Jasmine's insides as she bucked her hips and she whimpered from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside. Seeing the pleasure on Jasmine's face, Red decided to take it a step further as he palmed her breasts and caressed them to further arouse her.

Red's member crashed into Jasmine's womanhood and he continued to stare into her eyes. The raven-haired Champion's cock plunged into her tightness and their eyes never left each other. Energetic black eyes connected with soulful brown ones as Jasmine kissed Red and her tongue traveled into Red's mouth as they began to battle wildly.

Their tongues drenched one another in their respective saliva and Jasmine affectionately stroked her lover's cheek. The Olivine Gym Leader kept her legs wrapped around Red as his erection pumped into her entrance and he groped her heaving mound. She moaned blissfully as he ran his length into her core and she reared her hips.

Just then, both moaned as loudly as possible as Jasmine's warmth wrapped around Red's manhood and his seed filled her womb to the very brim; to the point where half of it exploded out of her womanhood. Jasmine's eyes glazed over with pleasure as she came with Red and she tightly smothered her body against his in a fit of passion.

The second Red was done coming, Jasmine pulled Red down on top of her and she lovingly kissed him. They finally separated lips as Red lay on top of Jasmine, who gently smiled at him and nuzzled him affectionately. He nuzzled her in return while they embraced and held each other.

"Oh, Red-kun." he heard someone say and he looked up from Jasmine and looked to see Sabrina with her hands on the couch and she looked back at him with a seductive smirk on her face.

"Care to have a little fun?" Sabrina said as she sexily licked her lips at Red to entice him. Red hungrily smirked as he got behind Sabrina and began rubbing the head of his member on her folds, and Sabrina panted as he slid himself inside of her and claimed her virginity before restarting his thrusts.

Sabrina held onto the couch as tight as possible while Red sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem. Sabrina's breasts heaved back and forth with Red being the main cause by sending his powerful manhood into her as their hips dueled for dominance of speed.

Both lovers breathed heavily as their hips worked against each while Red held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that was tightening to his length. Red groaned while Sabrina's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her. Red let go of Sabrina's curvy hips and cupped her large breasts to knead them as they jiggled.

Sabrina moaned as her breasts were groped with her lover's cock jetting into her warm walls of flesh. Red rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Sabrina reared back and her back touched the Fighter's chest. Sabrina turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his and he returned the kiss.

Onyx eyes locked with bright pink ones while Sabrina reached back to run her finger under Red's chin and he thrust forward into her. Red slammed his length into Sabrina's womanhood and the pair's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Red circled his finger on Sabrina's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Sabrina moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Red's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the raven-haired Champion couldn't be happier. He held onto the psychic mistress as he pummeled his length forward into her womanhood and circled his fingers her nipples as he bounced the mounds in his palms.

The young pair kneaded the heaving tits together as Red pounded into Sabrina's warm core with relenting force and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Sabrina's inner tunnels grinded Red's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to Red and his lover groping her breasts together.

Sabrina's entire face went red as Red's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. Red and Sabrina gritted their teeth together tightly as their felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the handsome Pokémon Fighter did.

Red smoothly licked Sabrina's neck as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Red with him jetting his cock into her warmth. With a final movement of both their hips, Sabrina's womanhood constricted around Red's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into the dark-haired woman's womb.

The two panted as Red released Sabrina's arms, letting her fall onto the bed. Red sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. The pink-eyed female looked up at Red and smiled at him before sitting up to give him a quick hiss. Red kissed her back before he noticed Erika lying on her side on the large couch in a tempting way.

"Oh Red-kun, think you can please me too?" Erika said as she gestured for him to come closer. Red detached himself from Sabrina and quickly lay beside Erika setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. Red moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Red moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while Erika moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of being deflowered (no pun intended). Red waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Erika moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Red started pummeling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The plant princess kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Red held in up with his right arm as his cock deeply crashed into her walls.

Red huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Erika's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Erika's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Red really knew how to pleasure a lady. His tender yet lustful treatment was enough to drive Erika's senses insane with lust.

Erika loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Red's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Red toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Red's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his dark eyes that were clouded with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fueled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle for dominance as Red pounded his cock into Erika's pussy. Her warmth grew tighter on Red's cock while grinding it as his hardness shot into Erika's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Red continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his dark-haired lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Erika placed her hand on Red's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Red and Erika separated lips as they moaned together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock started to spasm as it filled her up with his essence. Erika's face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Red filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

Red and Erika shared one last kiss before he looked over to Yellow and nodded to her. Yellow nodded as well before she stood up and Red backed her over to the wall as they kissed and made out. Yellow ran her left leg along Red's leg before hooking it around his hip with her pussy hovering over his erection as Red slowly slid himself inside of her taking her virginity.

Yellow moaned loudly and wrapped her other leg around Red's waist as he began to pound into her. She also wrapped her arms around his back as she rode his powerful thrusts. A blush formed on Yellow's face as Red pummeled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection as she bucked her hips

Red moaned along with Yellow as he thrust into her warmth and the fact that he could still feel his other lover's warmth on his cock only added to the pleasure he felt. Red then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Yellow's perky breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Red kneaded the perky orbs and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them.

Yellow whimpered in pleasure as Red circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Yellow then began nibbling away at Red's neck as she concentrated on trying to leave her love mark on him.

Red moaned at the feeling of Yellow's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Yellow lustfully nibbled Red's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure as the two continued moving their hips in tandem with each other's movements.

Yellow finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Red released Yellow's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy. The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into dark ones as Red sharply sent his cock ramming into Yellow's inner walls. Eventually both lovers moaned together as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb.

With her legs still locked around him, Red carried Yellow back to the couch before carefully setting her down. Red then lay down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him as the other four ladies lay on either side of him, Sabrina and Jasmine on his right and Misty and Erika on his left.

"That was the best sex we had Red," Misty said as she and the other girls panted.

"I know Misty," Red sighed happily as his girls cuddled around him, "We should do this again."

"I hope we get a chance to do this again one day," Erika said, "And that we can have babies."

"We'll do this again one day," Jasmine spoke, "I know it. I wonder if we'll all be together by then."

"I sense that we'll be together forever," Sabrina finished, "After all destiny is unpredictable."

"I just want to be with Red forever," Yellow purred nuzzling Red in her sleep, "And have his babies."

Little did Yellow and the others know that in about nine months they would all get their wish to be with Red and start a family together.


End file.
